Before Farewell
by arctic draconis
Summary: Fuji challenges Tezuka's claim on Ryoma's affections. [warnings: shounen ai, TezuRyo]
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This fic was inspired by the song "Jolene" originally sung by Dolly Parton. However, the first time I heard this song it was being sung by a boy band group…so…it resulted in this.

Not sure I like how this turned out, as Tezuka's a bit of a statue, and Fuji's slightly more sadistic than I like to portray him. shrugs

…and yes I know the title sucks. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Enjoy.

_Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

_And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, jolene_

_Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can _

**Before Farewell**

Tezuka loved to watch Ryoma in action, loved to watch tanned skin move over sleek muscle, loved the way gold eyes shone with determination. Most of all he loved the knowledge that he had the right to look at Ryoma with possessiveness in his eyes.

So lost was he in the movement of that endlessly fascinating young body that he missed the approach of quiet footsteps. It wasn't until a shoulder bumped his, that he was aware of another's presence. Glancing at the person, he was confronted by Fuji's calm smile.

Tension immediately bled into his shoulder, tightening his neck muscles, forcing his head up proudly. He made sure his face was blank. The slightest expression would be picked up on, and exploited by Fuji. Tezuka couldn't afford to give the other boy any advantages in their battle of wills.

He fixed his eyes on Ryoma's proud form once more, but the enjoyment of earlier was gone. His entire being was focused on the boy next to him.

"He just keeps getting better, doesn't he?" Fuji's voice was full of appreciation. "Soon he'll be better than you."

"Aa" Tezuka's voice was quiet, but clearly expressed his satisfaction at the thought.

"All that potential, packed into such a small body, expressed so passionately on the court." The word rolled out of Fuji's mouth in a husky purr. "All that drive, focused solely on his opponent, such a…" Deliberate pause "heady sensation." Fuji's smile deepened to a smirk. "I can only imagine what it would feel like to be the focus of that passion in bed. How does it feel Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't react to the others baiting, he didn't want to give Fuji the satisfaction. He'd heard all the innuendo before. He attempted to block Fuji from his mind, eyes tracking the bounce of feet, the flex of calf muscles, but his focus quickly shifted to follow the movement of Fuji's hand as it came to rest on his shoulder. Yet he refused to face the tensai.

"Don't you wish it was you out there challenging him? Aren't you jealous of all his opponents?" Tezuka noticed a glint of blue out of the corner of his eye. "If he was mine, I'd always want that energy focused on me. I'd want to make sure I was always his goal."

"I'm not you."

"No, you're not. But I can be you. Or more accurately I can take your place."

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice held clear warning.

Fuji turned to face Tezuka, blue eyes once again hidden, his face enigmatically happy once more.

"No, I'm not our benevolent leader." The tone was almost introspective. "Done anything self-sacrificing, yet, this week?" At Tezuka's lack of response, Fuji continued, smile firmly in place. "What about Ryoma? Is he sick of your routine yet? Think he'd like to fall under my charms?"

"Don't toy with him."

"Hmm?"

"Don't toy with him just to torture me."

"Oh, but I wouldn't. I want him for his very own merits." Fuji tutted. "Really captain, for such a selfless man, you can be really self-centred."

"Leave him alone." Tezuka turned to stare at Fuji

"How about…no?" The tensai smile mockingly, tracing his hand gently across the top of Tezuka's shoulders.

"Leave him alone, Fuji." Tezuka's voice was sharper than he intended, but as Fuji removed his hand, it seemed he'd convinced the other boy of his seriousness.

Fuji glanced at the court. "You know he's going to leave you eventually anyway."

It was a barb designed to i hurt /i , but Tezuka had already accepted this fact long ago, and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll outgrow your cage soon, and then you won't be able to stop him from coming to me."

Tezuka loosed a weary sigh. "Just leave him alone, Fuji."

"Only until he truly flies free. Then, well, we'll see."

Tezuka looked away from the bright blue eyes that held his gaze, only to be caught by Ryoma's shining gold orbs. Absorbed in those eyes, he heard Fuji begin to walk away.

"Just leave him alone, until you think you want him for more than just idle entertainment." Tezuka refused to look away from Ryoma, the only sign that Fuji had heard the quiet words was the slight hesitation in his footsteps.

He continued to watch Ryoma's game, but his mind was truly beyond the bounce of the tennis ball.

It wasn't a new occurrence. Fuji made sure to remind Tezuka once a week, just how fragile his relationship with Ryoma was. He knew Fuji had the potential to steal Ryoma's interest away. It was only Fuji's delight in tormenting Tezuka and a lack of any real motivation that had stopped it occurring already.

If it were anyone else, Tezuka probably would already have let them go. However, when Fuji was finished with his "toys" they were often broken shadows of what they'd been…and Tezuka couldn't bear to see that happen to Ryoma.

Of course, Fuji was right. Soon Ryoma would outgrow his boyhood tennis team captain. He'd mature into his potential and be off to conquer the world. There would be no place in Ryoma life for Tezuka when that happened, except as another rival, another talent to be overcome.

Ryoma would outgrow him, and there was nothing he could do but wait, but in the meantime, he'd hold onto what he has as tight as possible.

X----------X----------X----------X----------X

Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

TBC…

…the second part is an optional epilogue.

They are written so the first part is complete in and of itself if you like the angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: This directly follows on from the previous part…with an interval of only a few minutes….as I said, it's not essential to be read and is designed purely to give a happy ending…probably ruining the emotional impact of the first piece…but anyway…TezuRyo deserve much love.

Enjoy.

**Before Farewell**

It took Tezuka a while to realise he was no longer listening to the impact of tennis balls. Looking around he spotted Ryoma exiting the courts and went to met him. As he got closer, he noticed the younger boy studying him intently, gold eyes curious.

"What did you and Fuji talk about?"

"Just things."

"Then, what did he say to upset you?"

"Nothing."

Ryoma gave Tezuka a sceptical look.

"Just the truth." Tezuka tried to shrug it off.

"Hmm?"

Tezuka looked away from those bright orbs, watching the slumped shoulders of Ryoma's opponent disappear around the corner. Yet when he returned his attention to the younger boy, Ryoma was steadily watching him, making him realise the other boy wouldn't give up until he had a proper answer.

"He merely reminded me that you'll 'outgrow' me."

Ryoma's stance relaxed, tension Tezuka didn't even realise the other was feeling, draining away, even as he shrugged.

"Of course it's only natural."

Tezuka nodded and turned to study the tennis court, Ryoma's easy acceptance hurting as Fuji's barbs hadn't.

"But you'll also outgrow me. Even as I outgrow the teenage Tezuka, you'll outgrow the teenage Ryoma. However, if we're lucky, the people we mature into will like each other as much as we do."

Surprised by Ryoma's mature outlook, he studied the other boy, trying to decipher the thoughts behind that smirk.

"And there's no need to worry about Fuji. He's not a temptation for me."

"How did you know what I was worrying about?" Tezuka gave Ryoma a stern look, which the younger boy returned with a cheeky smile.

"Someone has to prevent you getting wrinkles."

Tezuka stared at Ryoma in bemusement, causing the smaller boy to pull down his ever present hat in an attempt to hide his bright smile.

Ryoma dropped his tennis bag to the ground, pulling out two rackets, giving one to Tezuka.

"Come on old man; show me you've still got all your skills in your senility. I'll mop the floor with you."

Tezuka felt a smile tug at his lips with Ryoma's teasing, and accepted the racket from Ryoma's hand.

"You should only boast if you've got the skills to back up your claims."

Ryoma gifted him with a keen smile, eyes already glittering with anticipation. The younger boy turned to enter the courts, eager for the challenge, but Tezuka stopped him, caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

Staring into those sparkling eyes he couldn't help but draw him closer, leaning down to meet Ryoma's lips. It was as gentle as it was full of emotion, an expression of everything in Tezuka's heart.

When he was released, Ryoma's smile was soft with emotion, but it quickly transformed into his usual smirk.

"You really shouldn't be trying to distract me. It's bad sportsmanship." Ryoma pulled away from Tezuka, his hand trailing down Tezuka's arm, not letting go until he was too far away to maintain the contact. "No more delays. Time to face your defeat."

Tezuka stared at his lovers back as Ryoma made his way onto the court, unable to stop the smile that settled on his face.

There was no guarantee of a happy ending, but they had a future together, one which would hopefully last as long as their lives.

X----------X----------X----------X----------X

Reviews appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

…yes I know this is a very sappy ending. I just couldn't have Tezuka believing in a miserable future. I wrote it so the first part can be taken by itself; this was for my own satisfaction.


End file.
